


Finding Serenity

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of discovery, reflection, and peace for Qui-Gon Jinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> **Acknowledgements** : Thanks to Master Hilary and Catnip for giving this the once over for me. As always, any mistakes in the final draft are entirely my own.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written around 2001-ish.

~ * ~ * ~

The sound of Qui-Gon Jinn's footsteps echoed softly along the deserted corridor, the muted sound unbearably loud in his ears as he made his way through the residence wing toward his quarters. Fighting to keep his eyes open, he switched his travel bag from one shoulder to the other. He was almost there. Just a few more minutes and he'd be able to set the problems of the universe aside in favor of the comfort of his own bed... at least for a little while. The Jedi enjoyed few pleasures in life, but a decent place to rest could definitely be counted among them.

Rounding the last corner between him and his goal, the master extended a warm tendril of greeting across the training bond he shared with his padawan learner. He smiled at the haze he sensed on the other end. It appeared Obi-Wan was already asleep — or very close to it. Qui-Gon slowed his pace as he approached their living quarters, preparing to enter as quietly as possible. A quick touch to the control panel and the door before him slid open with a soft whoosh.

As he stepped inside, Qui-Gon’s eyes widened in surprise, all sense of weariness disappearing as he took in the sight that greeted him. The common area was dimly illuminated, a series of strategically placed candles adding to the unexpected ambience. By the looks of it, they'd been burning for quite some time. The alluring fragrance of taraspice permeated the suite, tickling the master's nose. He arched an eyebrow. That was expensive incense, appreciated around the galaxy for its sensual properties.

The soft strains of an Alderian passion symphony floated through the air as Qui-Gon slowly moved forward into the room, his tired brain still not registering the significance of the scene before him. But any confusion the Jedi master was experiencing dissipated in a moment of pure astonishment as his gaze cleared the top of the sofa...

There, on the floor beyond, nestled comfortably on a bed of pillows, was his padawan learner. A very naked padawan learner. Sound asleep. Who had obviously not been expecting his master to return so soon from his solo mission.

Qui-Gon inhaled deeply, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. Obi-Wan was sprawled luxuriously on his back, one leg bent at the knee and spread wide. One of his arms rested above his head, curving gently, while the other was draped across his chest, partially covering the thick trail of semen that lay there. The younger man's face was tilted slightly in Qui-Gon's direction, utter satiation written in his gentle, sleepy smile. Obi-Wan looked absolutely beautiful in his contentment.

Alarm suddenly coursed through Qui-Gon as he realized his presence might be interrupting a liaison of some sort, but that thought dissipated quickly as he stretched his senses outward. They were the only two in the suite, and both of Obi-Wan's hands glistened with the same lubricant that covered his relaxed member. He'd spent the evening making love to himself.

Qui-Gon stared in wonder at the tableau of serenity before him. He blinked in surprise at the sudden urge he had to join the younger Jedi, to pull him into his embrace and kiss those smiling lips ever so gently. He fought back the swell of arousal that accompanied the unexpected thought. This was his apprentice, and a beautiful young man at that. Obi-Wan would undoubtedly look to someone his own age for companionship and intimacy, not some stubborn old Jedi master. Still, the realization stirred questions in his mind that he'd never thought about before. A Jedi's life was a hard one; moments of joy were few and far between. There was little time for socializing or relationships. If Obi-Wan had shared himself with anyone in the past, Qui-Gon was unaware of it, and would respectfully never inquire. It was a comfort for him to know that his padawan was at least enjoying a healthy connection with himself.

A slight movement of Qui-Gon’s finger caused the candles in the room to dim, the flames extinguishing smokelessly as he took one last lingering look at the younger man. The peace that surrounded his apprentice was palpable, something Qui-Gon wished he could bask in after the trials of his latest mission, but he was intruding on a private moment here. He would spare Obi-Wan the discomfort of awakening to find that his master had returned during the night by bedding down in one of the small auxiliary chambers on the primary level. The rooms, which consisted of nothing more than a bed and small 'fresher, were set aside for visitors and Jedi arriving at the Temple who were too weary to travel the distance to their own quarters. It would be a hike to get back down there, but Qui-Gon was more than willing to make the sacrifice. Some moments were too precious to be disturbed; this was one of them.

Backing away quietly, the master's smile gentled as his padawan's form disappeared from view, one last pang of regret gently gripping his heart. He stepped through the door as it opened for him and renewed his journey towards retirement, the afterimage of tranquility still sparkling in his eyes.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
